Dancing On Thin Ice
by SoldierOfMyShadowyMind
Summary: Modern AU in which Jimmy goes ice skating with his best friend Rose and gets to know a certain Thomas Barrow. And has the best evening of his life.


**Dancing On Thin Ice**

Jimmy fastened his ice skates. One of the ends of the shoelaces got caught between the buckles.

"Damn thing!" he frowned, trying to keep his voice low.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He hasn't been skating in ages and he was sure that he would make himself look a fool. But Rose had insisted on coming here. She liked the whole winterly-christmassy business with the markets selling overpriced punch that burned one's the tongue and the soppy songs playing everywhere. Even now the music was in the air. It annoyed Jimmy to no end but he had promised to do anything Rose wanted this evening.

_Why did I give in to her blackmailing?_

The ice rink was overcrowded and everywhere little children were wailing and shouting.

_This doesn't seem to be any fun._

Jimmy snorted when he heard a voice calling from his back.

"Jimmy? You're coming?"

He turned around, facing his broadly smiling friend. "'Course. Jus' a sec."

"Oh come on!" Rose stalked towards him. "Don't be so grumpy! And turn that frown upside down, now will you? I don't want my evening to be spoiled! By the way, you promised-"

"Yes, I know. And I'd prefer not to be reminded of it every bloody second!" Jimmy cut her off. "But I won't stay till midnight, mind you!"

Rose gifted him with the most ravishing smile she could muster and Jimmy just sighed. "Okay, let's get this behind us."

"That's the attitude I want to see" she sing-sang teasingly.

Jimmy followed her into the rink, trudging clumsily on his skates. When he set the first foot onto the ice he slipped and failed to save himself from landing on his bum. Rose just laughed.

"Come on, you're not three years old!"

"That's cheered me up" Jimmy huffed but somehow managed to get onto the ice without making more a fool of himself.

Rose slid towards him, moving gracefully on her skates. She slowed down reaching him but didn't stop. Instead she grabbed his hand in passing him and dragged him with her.

"Whoaaaaa!" Jimmy yelled, trying hard – and failing – to regain his balance.

"Stop! I said bloody stop!" he shouted, feeling the cold wind in his face.

Rose just laughed and continued skating at a rather high speed. When Jimmy looked up and saw the boards nearing him _very_ fast he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the crash.

Which – didn't come.

Cautiously he first opened one eye, then the second. He stood on the ice, safely leaning against the boards. Rose kept laughing. "Hey, cheer up! That was fun!" she smiled at him.

"That was murder!" Jimmy scowled. "Or at least attempted murder" he added, slowly skating towards the exit. Could this evening get even more horrible?

It seems like it could. Jimmy was crossing the rink when two little boys, obviously playing tag, ran into him at full speed. Jimmy stumbled, shouting, "Watch out you-!" when he landed on his behind the second time this evening.

_That's enough. I'm leaving._

Every attempt to get back up failed. Jimmy frowned at the frozen surface. The speakers tootled some bloody Christmas song and Jimmy felt the urge to just throw his skates at them.

_Why can't they just stop?! This music is awful!_

When he had decided to just remain seated in the middle of the rink for the rest of this day he heard a soft voice next to him.

"Can I help you?"

Jimmy glanced up, prepared to meet the gaze of some ugly woman who would never get a bloke in her entire life.

"N-" he was about to huff when he met the eyes of the person standing before him.

It was a young man, probably a few years older than him, with pale blue eyes, black hair that slightly tangled onto his forehead, and a kind smile. Jimmy was certainly not prepared for this.

"Um…" he muttered, not sure what to say.

_What's wrong with you? He only asked to help you. He's just being nice._

"You seem a bit fed up if I dare say" the man chuckled and stretched out his hand.

Jimmy took the offered help and let himself being pulled back onto his feet. He slithered wobbly but the man grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Everything alright?" he asked, suddenly sounding worried.

Jimmy nodded. "'Course." Looking up he again met the other man's gaze. "Thanks" he mumbled, feeling like a little child.

For a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity no one of them said anything.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite. I'm Thomas" the man introduced himself.

"Jimmy", Jimmy said quickly.

"Nice to meet you" Thomas smiled. "Come on. Let's skate a round."

Jimmy held up his hands in defence. "Oh please, no. I've had enough of that for the rest of my life."

Thomas laughed.

_Why does everyone keep laughing at me?_

Seeing the frown in the blond's face Thomas laughed even more. "You're not quite the frequenter here, are you?"

"Who's told you that?" Jimmy cast his eyes downwards. This evening was getting more embarrassing by the second. It didn't help that this man looked so bloody good in his dark coat with the collar turned up against the wind.

_What are you doing, brain? Since when do I care about such things?!_

Thomas held out his hand, covered with a black leather glove. "Come on. It won't kill you."

"I'm fairly certain it will" Jimmy returned but grasped his hand nevertheless.

Together they skated a few rounds in the rink. Jimmy felt awkward watching Thomas flying elegantly over the ice. He himself was certainly not a picture of grace.

"Are you alone here?" Thomas asked, turning around to face him. He kept skating though, backwards.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, I' here with my friend, Rose. She's over there." He pointed at the other end of the rink where Rose was performing a prefect pirouette.

The ebony haired man smirked. "She looks nice" he stated.

"She's not my… I mean we're not…" Jimmy stammered.

_What the hell-?!_

Thomas laughed again and lifted his hands as if to show that he didn't hide a pistol in his hand. "I didn't claim that. Though I'm sorry if I made you feel this way."

_Why is he apologising?_

"Don't be. No harm done" Jimmy mumbled quickly ignoring his quickening heartbeat. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking and he certainly didn't want to extend that matter any further.

"What about you, then?"

Thomas's eyes darted around the rink. "I'm forever alone, as always."

"Well, now you have me. And you're going to be stuck with me as long as you're here." Jimmy clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realised what he'd just said. But now it was too late and the words were in the open.

_Holy shit, what am I doing?!_

But Thomas didn't seem to care. "Lovely" he said instead.

_Lovely? Why does say it's lovely?_

_But…does he mean it? Is it really lovely to be with me?_

_Fuck!_

Jimmy scolded himself for these scandalous thoughts. He didn't know what he was doing. This was all going down the wrong road.

Thomas just smiled and sped up. He skated in circles around Jimmy till the blond felt dizzy watching him.

"Could you please stop that?" Jimmy asked, slightly annoyed.

A smirk was his answer. "Well, then catch me" Thomas challenged him and off he was, speeding down the ice.

Jimmy stood there, mouth agape in indignation. "You better watch out, you-!" he called, racing after Thomas.

His new found acquaintance turned around and grinned mischievously, skilfully swerving every attempt Jimmy made to catch him.

"Just you wait! I'll catch ya, don't you worry!" Jimmy shouted after him and earned another wave of laughter.

_He seems to think it's fun annoying me._

Now forgetting everything around him Jimmy skated faster and faster, not caring about all the other people who had to flee from his way. He chased Thomas up and down the rink until Thomas stopped all of a sudden. Jimmy realised it when it was already too late and couldn't slow down anymore. He dowdily crashed into Thomas, pulling him down with himself to the slippery ground.

"Whoa, watch out, chap!" Thomas shrieked.

Jimmy glanced at him from his uncomfortable position and meeting his beautiful eyes they both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

When they had calmed down a little and the laughter had died away into a crazy giggling Thomas again helped him up. Together they skated slowly towards the exit.

When they returned they're ice skates at the counter, Thomas said, "Was nice meeting ya."

"Same", Jimmy answered, a shy smile playing on his lips. "Where you're from?"

"I live here in Downton. "Thomas raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Jimmy nodded. "Me too."

"Well, then I guess this wasn't the last time we crossed each other's way" Thomas commented.

"I hope so" Jimmy answered honestly. "That was the funniest evening I've had in ages" he added.

Thomas smiled. "I can only say the same. So, whenever you want to skate again, just ask me." And with that he turned around and walked away.

"But where am I supposed to find you?" Jimmy called after him.

Thomas turned back, a smile on his lips. "You'll find out, Sherlock. I won't hide."

"But-" Jimmy protested but Thomas had already walked on. Sadly he lowered his head, looking at his shaking hands. Suddenly he felt a nudge in his rips. Looking up he saw Rose.

_Has she been standing there and listening all along? _

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, come on!" She nodded pointedly in Thomas's direction. Jimmy watched the retreating figure and his guts twisted into an unpleasant knot.

"Go" Rose said encouragingly. "That's the only chance you'll get and I won't have you mess it up."

"But wha-"

"Go. I won't tell you a third time." Rose smiled and gestured for him to leave.

_Does she know? Oh my good lord._

_But how can she know when I didn't until a few seconds ago?_

Jimmy left the question unanswered and letting his bag fall to the ground he began running.

"Thomas!" he shouted. "Thomas, wait!"

The other man didn't seem to hear him.

"Thomas! Wait!" Reaching him, Jimmy slowed down, panting heavily. His breath formed white clouds that dissipated into the cold air.

Thomas turned around. "Jimmy" he said, surprised.

"I…I wanted to thank you for a marvellous evening" Jimmy managed.

Thomas just looked at him, saying nothing.

_Talk to me! Why don't you bloody say something?!_

Totally unexpected Jimmy felt a grip on his arm and a split second later he found himself a few metres down the road behind the corner of a house. He looked down at his arm. The grip loosened and Thomas's soft voice whispered in his ear.

"You are marvellous."

Jimmy glanced up, shyly, not sure what to expect. He found Thomas's eyes fixed on his, a tender smile playing on his lips. Jimmy quickly cast his eyes downwards, shifting uncomfortably. What was he about to do? But Thomas laid a warm, now ungloved hand on his cheek, lifting his chin so that Jimmy had to look at him.

_God, his eyes!_

Those pale blue eyes drove him mad!

_So bloody beautiful._

Jimmy felt his heart pounding fast. Too fast, as if it wanted to jump right out of his chest and dance on the street. The blood rushed to cheeks and a hot wave of all his confusing feelings washed over him. Thomas softly fondled his cheek, steeping a bit closer. Jimmy's breath bated. He wasn't sure where to look. Thomas seemed to be everywhere. His eyes, his lips, so close Jimmy could almost _feel_ them. His hand on his cheek, caressing his burning skin. His black hair slightly brushing against his forehead when Thomas came even closer. Jimmy let out a chocked sound but Thomas brought a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Don't speak."

And with that he leaned in, closing the remaining distance between them. Jimmy's heart skipped a beat when Thomas's soft lips touched his. The tenderness with which Thomas kissed him was overwhelming. The gentle feeling of him being so close, his lips on Jimmy's, his tongue slipping into his mouth when he deepened the kiss. Jimmy's eyes fluttered shut, his mind went blank, and for the moment he forgot the world around him. Nothing mattered anymore.

When Thomas drew back Jimmy felt a cold breeze sneaking under his clothes and he shuddered. Thomas still held his face in his hands, gently stroking his lips with his finger.

"That was the best evening of my life" he whispered.

Jimmy looked at him and managed a hoarse, "How-"

"How did I know?" Thomas finished the sentence for him. "It was hard not to notice."

"Am I really that bad in hiding?"

Thomas only smiled.

Jimmy lowered his eyes to the snowy ground. "Before today I… I didn't even know I…like men."

"Well, then it's all the more the victory for me, is it?" Thomas playful voice made Jimmy look up. He felt the sudden urge to smack him.

"Mind your words" he warned.

"I don't need words when I'm with you. I can't find suitable ones to describe you, so what's the use in talking?" Thomas returned.

Jimmy smiled shyly. He couldn't tell how he had gotten into this and why he loved this man so bloody much. And he didn't even want to know. Because it felt good.

_So good._

Thomas drew his hands away and turned to leave.

"Wait! You won't leave me here in the cold, will you? Not after you've kissed me that way!"

"You'll know where to find me if you really want to."

_Of course I want to! What do you think? That I'd just let you go missing all the wonderful things we could do?_

"I said wait! Thomas!" Jimmy ran after him but when he reached the corner Thomas had already disappeared. He looked up and down the street but his friend was nowhere to be found. It was as if the earth had opened up and swallowed him.

"Hmpf" Jimmy voiced, disappointed. He buried his frozen hands in his pockets. Walking back towards where Rose was waiting for him he suddenly felt a thin thing brush against his hand. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared befuddled at the tiny piece of paper between his fingers. Stopping, he unfolded it and his lips twisted into a smile when his eyes read the lines.

_Thomas Barrow, currently staying at the Grantham Arms. But I wouldn't mind some company when I've found a new apartment. _

In the distance the song "Last Christmas" was playing.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this. I had the idea for it when I went ice skating with my friends. And there is going to be a sequel... ;) Reviews are always very appreciated ;D**_


End file.
